Human, Interrupted
by simplycastiel
Summary: Finding love in a Zombie apocolypse wasn't exactly on Caroline Forbes' bucket list. -"Why? Do you have a problem?" Caroline settles down into her seat and throws him a shy smile. "No. It's your car." She tells him. "You can sit wherever you want." No, she didn't have a problem. Not at all. #Rated T- DeanxCaroline.#
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Human, Interuppted.  
Rated: **M (for language and smut- {which will happen later later later on} )**  
Characters: **Caroline/Dean. Elena/Sam.**  
Disclaimer: **Ugh, I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural. There. Are you happy?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The world ends on a Saturday.

It's eight o'clock in the morning when sounds of a struggle pull her from slumber. She groans in protest, immediate thoughts of _'shut the fuck up and let me sleep,' _and buries her head underneath her pillows until she hears her mother scream. Her eyes fly open immediately without hesistion, and suddenly, she's not tired anymore.

She throws back her covers slowly, pulling on an tattered, oversized t-shirt, then reaches out for the baseball bat underneath her bed. She grips it tightly, raising it to rest on her shoulder as she cautiously tiptoes towards the door. "Mom?" she whispers as she steps out into the hall. "Mom, what's happening?" Normally, the smell of pancakes would rouse Caroline from her sleep and not the ear splitting squeal her mother emitted. She'd shower, dress, eat her breakfast, then head out to whatever plans she had made. But this... This was extremely unusual.

A sickening gurgle comes from the kitchen, the sound of lips smacking together, and it reminds her, she thinks, of eating spaghetti. Wiping her sweaty hands on the t-shirt, Caroline grips the bat tighter, and rounds the corner slowly, unprepared for what she was about to witness. The light streaming in from the bay window illuminates the sight before her, and she immediately recoils in horror. She tastes the bile rise up in her throat. She wants to be sick.

Her mother, the strong sheriff who's job was to protect the town, lay on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own sickly crimson blood. Her usually bright blue eyes are open, but they have lost their spark, unfocused. Gone. Leaning over the older woman, she realises, is Alex Spencer, the paper boy. His head is buried in her stomach, unravelling her intestines with savoury delight and slurping them up into his mouth full of jagged, bloodied teeth.

Catching herself before she makes a sound of grief mixed with disgust, she tiptoes back, clutching the baseball bat to her chest, until her back comes into contact with the old writing desk her mother had found at a car boot, the ornaments it displayed crashing to the floor. Alex's head snaps up, his spider-like eyes fixating on her, silently watching her like a predator would its pray. Realisation slowly dawns on his face as he recognises her as another warm body to feast on, and suddenly, he's forgotten all about Liz Forbes.

She yelps, falling back and dashing down the hall as Alex lunges for her. She slams the bedroom door shut behind her, jamming a chair under the door knob before pulling her dresser over to secure it. In a frenzied haste of fear, she whips out a backpack, shoves a few personal belongings into it, and quickly shimmies into a pair of dark wash jeans and a loose-fitting tee. Although it's the middle of summer, she slips on her coat and shoves her feet into hiking boots, then, with shaking hands, reaches out for the baseball bat from its place on her bed. On the other side of the door, Alex wails a sharp squealing sound of hunger.

As she rips open the curtains, she silently thanks whoever was up _there_, that she lived in a bungalow. The rest of her street seems quiet enough, but she isn't willing to take any chances. She quickly grabs her cellphone and charger(for good measure,) just as Alex hashes his way inside. Caroline yelps and throws herself over the window ledge before he can make a happy meal out of her, adjusting her backpack as she balances herself against the cool grass. She wraps her fingers around the bat, dragging it towards her, then takes off sprinting down the street. She can see Alex dragging himself towards her when she hazards a look, teeth bared, her mothers insides still dripping from his pale, sticky skin.

He's faster than she first thinks. All zombie movies seemed to portray them as slow paced creatures, but Alex, Caroline knew from school, was on the track team, and he was moving dangerously fast. Her breathing becomes erratic, and she knows she can't keep up this pace for much longer. She can feel the tears welling in her eyes, the bag she wears slamming painfully into her back.

Caroline halts her movements momentarily to turn the corner, hoping that it would confuse him, and immediately regrets her decision. She found herself in an alleyway with only one escape: the way she came in. She frantically looks for something else that she could use as a weapon besides the baseball bat. Something, heavier; more lethal. But she comes up short, her earlier hopes dashed when Alex stops short and charges towards her. She poises herself into a standard swinging posistion, remembering the baseball game she went to with her father back when she was nine, and raises the bat behind her head.

She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Cover your ears!" She suddenly hears someone shout, and without hesitation, she listens and drops the bat, dropping into a crouching posistion; She had nothing else left to lose. A loud bang resonates through the alleyway, and even with her hands pressed firmly to the sides of her head, she still hears it. Then, she feels a hand clasp around her forearm, and she begins to panic, thrashing against their hold, just waiting for stained teeth to sink into her flesh. Only it doesn't come.

"Hey, lady!" The same voice that ordered her to cover her ears says suddenly. "I just saved your life and this is how you repay me?"

_Human_, Caroline thinks, eyes snapping open. _Someone who doesn't want to eat me._ She meets the eyes of the man holding her, catching her breath at the confident smile he flashes at her, unable to keep her own from him. She feels him chuckle softly, and lets him pull her into a standing posistion, noticing the way he never lets her go. Her eyes land on his hands gripping her waist, then back up to his face. On the floor, Alex Spencer's- she's pretty sure she needs to stop referring to him as Alex- head lay seperate from his body, the contents of his throat scattered across the concrete. Caroline looks at the scene with disgust and says a short prayer for him.

"Dean!" Another male voice shouts. "Everybody's waking up to zombies, man. We gotta go!"

Caroline's eyes widen in panic at the thought of him leaving her, but it wasn't because she was a scared little girly girl, she just wanted the company, figuring it wasn't exactly the best time to brave this whole new world alone. Her mom had been torn to shreds, and she didn't know if her friends were even still alive. In short, this stranger was all she had. His dazzling green eyes flicker back to her, and he smiles again. "Have you..." He begins, uncertain. "Are you..."

Caroline shakes her head, intuitvely knowing what he was trying to ask. "I don't have anyone." She says softly, reaching down to retrieve her baseball bat. Dean watches as she grips it tight, holding it protectively against her chest, and just knows that he can't leave her. He turns to the other male boucning on the balls of his feet at the entrance of the alley, and raises his eyebrows specutively. Caroline feels her heart pick up pace as he nods softly in consent.

"Looks like you're stuck with us, then." He shrugged, saying it as if it were a bad thing. He holds out his hand for Caroline to take, and she doesn't hesitate.

"Run." Is all she hears before the wind races past her.

* * *

**This is the first zombie fanfiction I've ever tried to write, and I wanted it to be different from all the others that I've read(fingers crossed that I can do it.) **

**If you like it enough to drop a review, I think I'll actually love you forever. **

**Au Revior, xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "Human, Interrupted."  
Rated: **M (for language and smut {Which comes much _later later later _on})**  
Characters: **Caroline/Dean. Elena/Sam.**  
Disclaimer: **Ugh, I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural. There. Are you happy?

**Thank you for all those who reviewed. You're all sweethearts! Hope you enjoy this next one!xo**

* * *

Chapter Two:

**Previously**-_ "Looks like you're stuck with us, then." He shrugs, saying it as if it were a bad thing. He holds out his hand for Caroline to take, and she doesn't hesitate. _

_"Run." Is all she hears before the wind races past her. _

Caroline's eyes dart every which way as she lets the stranger- Dean, the tall one had called him- pull her forwards. She keeps close, aware of her heart beating incredibly fast; Although she's not sure if it's from being chased by a zombie after it had eaten her mother, or from holding_ his _hand. Everywhere she looks, chaos is setting in as the sun rises. She can see her neighbour, Mrs Woods, run out of her house screaming, her elderly husband following eagerly, but what she doesn't see, is his jagged teeth; the crazy look in his eyes. Doesn't realise that he is about to devour his wife.

"Come on sweetcheeks," She hears Dean say patrionizingly, somewhat out of breath. "Keep up."

Caroline finds her footing again and increases her pace to match his. Her hand grips the bat tightly, her other digging into his flesh. "Don't... Call me... sweetcheeks." She huffs out, and Dean chuckles lightly. _She's fiesty_, he thinks, grinning.

Suddenly, without any warning, Dean comes to a halt, catching in the air something the tall guy throws to him. Caroline slams into his back, letting out a small yelp of surprise. "Easy, now." He flashes her another one of his heart stopping smiles and holds a door open for her. She eyes the vehicle, sliding in when he motions for her to get going. He slips in beside her, and the tall guy sits on the other side, wedging her between them both.

Caroline works to catch her breath, peering out the window for any signs of human life and sighs in despair when she doesn't find any. Dean cranks the engine, and pushes his foot down on the pedal. As they drive past, Caroline spots Mrs Woods again, only this time, she is writhing around on the ground, her mouth contorted in pain. Her husband sits over her, delightfully playing with his meal. She wants to be sick. "Don't look." She hears the tall guy say suddenly, and she does as he instructs almost instantly.

Dean supports him by saying: "I'm sure she was lovely, but there's nothing we can do now."

Caroline's head drops, and she plays with her fingers nervously. "Where are we going?" She asks quietly. She's suddenly very aware that she doesn't know the two men at all; But what she does know is that somehow, she already trusts them.

Dean glances at her before looking back at the road. "Out of this town. Too small." He says as if it explains everything. It's quiet for a few moments before he speaks again. "So, what's your name, sweetcheeks?"

Caroline throws him a withering look of disgust. "I told you not to call me sweetcheeks." is all she says in response. Dean's smile widens, but he gives it up. "Okay. What's your name _sweetheart_?"

Caroline scoffs. "If I don't want you calling me sweetcheeks, what makes you think you can call me sweetheart?"

"Just seeing what I can get away with." He replies easily, leaning over her to switch the radio on. Some sort of soft rock station fills the car.

"My name's Caroline." She finally says, looking up to gauge his reaction. "Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline Forbes." He repeats, swirling her name around his mouth. "I'm Dean Winchester."

Caroline looks to her right, jabbing an elbow into the tall guys arm. "And what's your name?" She really wants to stop referring to him as 'the tall guy.'

Her voice seems to break him out of a trance. "Sam Winchester." He smiles in a friendly manner. "Unfortunately, I'm related to him." He points to Dean, who takes a hand off the steering wheel to slap him around the back of the head. Caroline giggles, despite herself. She feels wrong for laughing. She feels as if she wont ever be able to laugh again. "Is there anyone you know who might still be alive?" Sam continues, eyes locking on her. "If you'd like, we can make a quick detour."

Caroline bites the inside of her cheek, nodding slowly. "Yeah. Uh, my best friend Elena lives on the other side of town. I'd like to know if she's still..." She breaks off, too emotional to even consider carrying on. If it were true...- Sam nods in understanding, and Dean jerks the wheel to make a quick u-turn, tapping softly against its surface in time to the music. "I never said before," Caroline adds in an afterthought. "But thank you for saving my life."

Sam and Dean chuckle in unison. "It's kinda what we do." Sam explains.

Caroline's brows furrow in confusion. "You save people's lives? What, are you policemen?" Being the daughter of the towns sheriff, she was pretty sure she would have heard about them.

"Sometimes," Dean guffafs, and Sam throws him a warning glare. "Er, yes." He backtracks. "Yeah, we are." He turns his attention back to the road. "So where am I going, exactly?"

Caroline sits up in her seat and points to the first turning on the right. "It's this road." She says confidently. The street comes into clear view, and each of them gasp at the sight. People were fleeing from their houses, some of which were in the process of being burnt to the ground. Caroline feels the tears gathering, and they overflow when she see's Elena's house. Wrapped around the victorian foundtation like a blanket, flames lick higher and higher, breaking down the exterior. "Oh, my god." She whispers, tears tracking down her cheeks. She squeezes her eyes shut, picturing Elena and her younger brother inside. "Wait," She hears Dean whisper suddenly. "Is that her?"

Caroline's eyes snap open and she follows his pointed finger to where Elena was pounding her fists against the north facing window. "Yes," Caroline breathes. "That's her!"

"She's.." Sam begins, eyes narrowing as he cranes his neck for a better look. "She's trying to climb out."

"What?" Caroline explodes. "She's gonna kill herself!" She tries to scramble across Dean's lap, but he holds her firmly in place. "Let me go!" She screams loudly. "I have to help her!"

Dean and Sam look at each other across empty space Caroline occupied, and nod to one another firmly. "Wait here," Dean tells the blonde rolling around in his arms. Caroline stops fidgeting and looks up at him through dark lashes. "You can drive right?" He asks, satisfied when she nods. "If we're not back in 2 minutes. Drive around the corner and wait for us. If we're not back in 10 minutes, we're done for okay? Just drive and keep driving. Have you got that?"

He hops out of the car, as does Sam, and she watches them with wide eyes. "Wha-" She splutters. "I can't ask you to risk your lives!"

Dean bends down to poke his head through the window, coming dangerously close to her face. She feels his breath caress her face. He smells like mint, mixed with the scent of musk. "Don't worry sweetcheeks. We told you; It's what we do." He whispers, winking seductively. "Here," He pulls a standard gun from the waistband of his jeans and thrusts it towards her. "Take this. Wind up the windows."

Staring dumbfounded at the object in her hands, she does as he instructs her to, and presses the button on the dash. The last thing she hears him say before he dashes across the road is: "Cover me, Sammy!"

Caroline watches as the two men she had only just met endangered their lives to rescue a girl that they didn't even know, her eyes trailing nervously back to the clock on the dash; Two minutes were up. Taking a deep breath, Caroline turns the key in the ignition, and the engine roars to life. In a sick sort of way, she was grateful for all the bodies littering the street; It gave her a free pass through the mass of Zombies.

She was just about to turn the corner to wait for them ,when, out of the corner of her eye, she spots Dean and Sam making a beeline for her, a couple of Zombies hot on their tails. She watches in horror as Dean turns on himself, holding up his shotgun to plant a bullet slap bang in the middle of the first Zombies head. In Sam's arms, Elena lay covered in soot, limp and unconcious. Caroline's heart beat faster in her chest. Quickly, she slides over the passenger seat into the back, just in time for Sam to climb in with Elena, and drops the gun she holds. Dean immediately runs to the drivers side, and before he even shuts the door behind him, they're speeding down the road.

"Jeremy!" Elena screams into Sam's chest suddenly. "I didn't save Jeremy!"

Caroline grabs for the brunettes hand, and tries her best to soothe her. Sam's grip tightens to ensure she doesn't hurt herself, and braces himself against the seat.

"Elena," Caroline crows. "Elena, it's okay."

But she knows it's not. She feels the waterworks start up again, and they begin flowing as freely as Elena's were. In the drivers seat, Dean sighs unhappily, not really knowing what he and his brother had let themselves in for, and Sam just sits there, waiting for the young girl in his arms to begin thrashing around, but she never does, only soaks up his shirt with her tears. Caroline insinctively knows that the fight in her is gone. Her whole family had been taken from her now, including the one person she thought would always be there. Slowly, she reaches out for her, and embraces her in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline whispers softly in her ear.

* * *

**And another chapter is done! Don't really know what I was writing in this one. But I thought Caroline needed some female companionship... **

**So, be gorgeous again and drop me another review. **

**Ciao Bella's,xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: "Human, Interrupted."  
Rated: **M (for language and smut {Which comes much _later later later _on})**  
Characters: **Caroline/Dean. Elena/Sam.**  
Disclaimer: **Ugh, I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural. There. Are you happy?

* * *

Chapter Three:

**Previously**_**- **__Sam just sits there, waiting for the young girl in his arms to begin thrashing around, but she never does, only soaks up his shirt with her tears. Caroline insinctively knows that the fight in her is gone. Her whole family had been taken from her now, including the one person she thought would always be there. Slowly, she reaches out for her, and embraces her in a tight hug. _

_"I'm so sorry." Caroline whispers softly in her ear. _

"We need supplies." Dean grunts as he eases the car to a grinding halt outside a desolate gas station. Sam sits up in his seat, glancing at the two girls who had fallen asleep against each other, blissfully unaware. Dean follows his gaze to the backseat, a stupid smile lighting up his face. Sam shakes his head no in warning, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking. Two girls had always been one of the elder winchesters fantasies.

"Do we wake them up?" He wonders out loud.

Dean shrugs and kills the engine. "Is little miss jumper here gonna kick off?" He questions in a rhetorical manner, referring to Elena with a flick of his thumb.

"She just lost her brother, Dean." Sam defends her. Even in her sleep, he notices that the brunette hasn't let her worries go. Her perfectly sculpted brows are pulled together, the remnants of her tears dried against her olive complexion. "I think we know how that feels."

Dean doesn't answer, just watches his brother with a solemn expression. He _does_ know how she feels. The first time he had lost Sam ran through his mind, and for a split second, he felt lost. "Just wake them up," He says suddenly. "We need to stock up, and we can't leave them here unprotected in zombie central."

Sam nods in agreement and climbs out of the car slowly. Dean follows his lead, leaning over the hood of the car, watching out for any flesh eaters on the horizon as his brother ventures into the backseat. He hears him whisper something to the girls as he rouses them from slumber, and the opposing door pops open on Dean's side. Caroline suddenly slithers out, flexing out the cricks in her neck and stretches her legs. With Sam on the other side of the car, Elena does the same, and sheilds her eyes from the bright sunlight. But unlike Caroline, she doesn't say anything, just watches the three of them with wariness.

"How long were we driving for?" Caroline asks.

Dean looks at his watch. "Seven, eight hours, give or take." He replies breezily. "You and... your friend," He struggles to remember the other girls name. "Slept the whole ride."

"Elena," Caroline supplies softly. "Her name is Elena."

"Elena," Dean nods, repeating it over and over to sear it into his memory. "Got it. Hey Sammy," He motions for his brothers attention, and throws him something from the inside of his jacket. Sam catches it without any effort on his part. "You take the girls and get some supplies. I'll fill her up on gas." He lovingly pats the top of the car, earning confused looks from both the girls. "And Sammy;" He adds, "don't forget the pie this time."

"Don't ask," Sam says, rolling his eyes at Caroline and Elena as they follow him into the store. He pushes the door open and whispers: "Stay close." From the looks of things, it appears Zombies had already invaded. Magazine stands were tipped over, cans of fizzy beverages ripped from the fridges lay spewd across the dirty floor. But what caught their attention was the blood smeared walls, the body parts scattered all around.

Elena catches her breath and clings to Caroline, who in turn, clings to Sam. He looks down at the two girls, before going back to surveying the aisles for anything undead. Slowly, he pulls out a gun from his waistband and hands it to Caroline, then from the inside of his jacket, retrieves a sharp, silver blade covered in intricate symbold and runes; the object, they realise, that Dean had thrown to him. Elena, wide-eyed, takes it as he motions for her to have it, feeling the comfort wash through her body. In a weird sort of way, she feels a lot better carrying it.

"If anything _is_ in here," He tells them in a quiet, hushed tone. "and it comes at you; _Don't_ hesistate."

Elena and Caroline nod solemnly, each gripping their respective weapons even tighter. "Focus on the basics." Sam continues, and slowly, like a crouching tiger, moves forwards. "Water, energy bars... that sort of thing."

"Tampons." Caroline blurts out, her voice suggestive and helpful. Sam turns to look at her mid stride, wearing an incredulous expression on his face. He splutters like an iliterate fool, not exactly expecting either of the girls to come out with something like that. He could only thank his lucky stars that Dean wasn't there to hear it. "What?" Caroline demands, placing the hand that wasn't holding the gun on her hip. "You can't exactly argue with mother nature now, can you?"

Elena, despite herself and their current situation, couldn't help but laugh at the look on Sam's face. She giggled until she caught herself, and as quickly as she had exited her shell, she slithered back in. Sam cocked his head to the side, watching her with a sudden bought of interest. When she caught him staring, he quickly averted his gaze, almost too sure that he was blushing. Elena looked down at her feet, playing with the handle of the knife she held nervously.

"We- uh," Sam mutters. "We'd better hurry up."

Caroline looks over her shoulder to where Elena had reached over the blood stained counter to retrieve three plastic bags. She takes one as it is handed to her, and watches Sam do the same, noticing he lets his hand linger just a little while longer than it should. Their eyes meet, locking together, and it's a few moments before Caroline coughs uncomfortably and the two pull away.

The three of them, once certain they are alone, scatter themselves across the store, emptying into their bags anything they wanted._ I could get used to this, _Caroline thinks, before scolding herself for ever even considering such a thing; Back at home, her mother lay dead on their kitchen floor. Anything she wanted no longer had meaning. She piles into her bag all the neccesities, picking up a few toothbrushes and tubes of toothpaste, soap and razors, as well as the tampons she had mentioned earlier. She shakes the latter in Sam's face as they exit the store, watching as he squirms uncomfortably, playfully slapping her hand away. Elena follows behind them, her bag full of water bottles and vitamins, with all sorts of intentions written on their packaging. She's hoping one of them will aid sleep, but she's not sure. All she does know is that she's going to need it.

"You crazy kids done?" Dean looks up from the gas metre, loving every second of filling his baby up past the $150 mark as they cross the short distance to the car. Caroline throws him a small smile and watches as Sam lays a hand on his shoulder. "Got your pie." He says. Dean's face, if it were possible, lights up even more, and he takes the bag from Sam like a child on Christmas day. Elena looks up at the two boys, gaining more and more trust in them the longer she watches them. Beside her, Caroline sighs softly, and slides back into the car.

Left to herself for a few moments since the first time she'd woken up, Elena becomes aware of her surroundings.

The old gas station they were parked in front of gave off the impression that it was always this desolate, only now it was more so given the current state of the US. She wonders, for the shortest second, if this was happening everywhere. She prays with every bone in her body that it wasn't. They were also in the middle of nowhere, surrounded only by fields and trees, the sky endless in it's stretch. There wasn't, she thinks ironically, a single cloud to ruin it's beauty. Sam's hand coming to rest on her shoulder breaks her from her thoughts, and she gives him a shy smile in return as she lets him lead her back to the car. She climbs in beside Caroline and lets her bag drop to the floor.

"Hey, 'Lena." Caroline smiles softly. "You doing okay?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Elena shrugs. "I don't really know, Care. I guess... I'm not doing okay, but I'm not doing bad either. I feel like everything sho- I feel like everything should be a lot worse." She's not sure what she's saying, but she powers through anyway, watching as Caroline looks on with pity.

"Jer, he's gone now. Jenna... Mom... Dad... even _John_." She curls up in her seat as Sam and Dean get into the car, and lets out a shaky disbelieving laugh. "I'm the only one left." She says, as if she's suddenly realising it. She looks up at Caroline, but no tears shine in her eyes, and no saddened expression graces her features. She looks, Caroline notes, as if, for once, she's just letting herself be. "How'd that happen?"

Caroline gives her a sidelong smile and wraps an arm around Elena's shoulder to pull her in for a hug. "Because you're the strongest person I know." And she says it, because it's true.

"You girls got what you need?" Dean's voice breaks them apart as he leans over the conjoined front seats, and Caroline feels herself starting to smile. His dazzling green eyes focus mainly on her, his tongue coming out to wet his lips as he waits for a response. She shivers slightly.

"I think Sam made sure we got everything we needed." Caroline raises her eyebrows at the younger Winchester in an effort to change the mood, and he laughs silently. She giggles.

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but OK." Dean shrugs and starts the engine, pulling away from the gas station.

"Where are we headed now?" Caroline asks, pulling herself up to lean forward between the two brothers. Sam cocks his head at Dean, who shrugs again.

"I'm just gonna see where this road leads us." He says, tapping his fingers against the wheel. "We'll figure out what we're gonna do when we get to the next town."

Sighing, Caroline leans back in her seat, throwing Elena a wary glance, but she's not paying attention. Overhead, dark clouds gather in the sky.

* * *

**Thank you to those who keep reviewing, and to those who have followed and favourited. I just wish it had more reviews! **

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thought it needed some lightheartedness, so I threw some in there. Sam and Caroline are gonna become BFF's for lyfe;)**

**Review my lovelies!**

**over+outxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** "Human Interrupted."  
**Rated**: M (for language and smut- which comes later later on.)  
**Characters:** Caroline/Dean. Elena/Sam  
**Disclaimer**: Ugh, I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural. There. Are you happy?

* * *

Chapter Four:

**Previously:**_ "Where are we headed now?" Caroline asks, pulling herself up to lean forward between the two brothers. Sam cocks his head at Dean, who shrugs again. "I'm just gonna see where this road leads us." He says, tapping his finger s against the wheel. "We'll figure out what we're gonna do next when we get to the next town." Sighing, Caroline leans back in her seat, throwing Elena a wary glance, but she's not paying attention.  
Overhead, dark clouds gather in the sky._

It's just past midnight when they pull up into the next town. Bridgewater Creek it was called; famous for its fresh water lake- the biggest in all the surrounding states. Caroline stretches her arms as the Impala rolls to a stop, and Dean and Sam instantly climb out, guns cocked. Zombies had already invaded, giving them the impression that something was still out there lurking in the dark. Shop and car windows had been smashed in, but there were no dead bodies lining the sidewalks, which they take half-heartedly as a good sign. Elena looks out of the window warily, watching the two brothers scour the streets; happy when they're satisfied that there isn't any flesh eaters lingering, they motion for Caroline and Elena to join them.

"So, _Dean._" Caroline breathes out as she sidles up next to him. His name just seems to roll off her tongue, and she likes it. He gives her a questioning look as if to say 'go on.'

"Caroline." He drawls out in the same tone, smirking ever so slightly. His gun his hoisted over his shoulder, as is Sam's. The two girls stare at the boys.

Caroline cocks her head, can't help but smile back. "Have you figured out what we're gonna do yet?" She asks, sweet as sugar, because she knows he just as clueless as the rest of them. His gaze on her intensifies, and she shivers. Quickly composing herself to hide the effects he had on her, she rests her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Dean seems to draw in a breath and looks over his shoulder. "There's an old warehouse at the edge of town. We should be safe there." Sam supports him by nodding in agreement.

"How do you know that?" Elena pipes up, her posture mimicking Caroline's. "This place has already been hit, "She motions to her surroundings. "What makes you think that they aren't up there?"

Dean, surprised the brunette was even speaking, shrugs again. "Guess you'll just have to take it on faith sweetheart. " He notes that Elena doesn't correct him like Caroline, and his eyes flicker back to the blonde. "You agree, don't you?" He directs at her.

Caroline is reluctant to consent, feeling uncomfortable as the three of them scrutinize her for an answer, and it takes her a minute to finally nod her head. She bites her lip and looks at Elena, offering her a complacent 'what can you do?' shrug. Caroline knew she needed Sam and Dean to survive. They'd already saved her life once, and she was more than confident that they could do it again. "Fine," She breathes out. "Let's go before we become walking happy meals, shall we?"

* * *

The ride to the edge of town is surprisingly short, and before they know it, the four of them are climbing out of the car again, looking up at the rather sturdy, secure building. Caroline and Elena immediately link arms, following behind Sam and Dean as they shoot the lock chaining the large brass doors shut. Inside, it's incredibly musty, full of dust and infested with rats. One runs across Caroline's foot, and she yelps, almost jumping into Dean's arms, clinging onto him with a fierce grip. Unaware of his actions, Dean's hands snake around her small frame, pulling her closer. Caroline looks up at him under thick lashes, to find him watching her intently. Her heart beats in her chest at a hundred beats per minute, her eyes landing on his lips. For a split second, she wonders what it would be like to kiss him.

"Uh, guys." Sam clears his throat. "I think we have more important things to do."

Dean is the first to break the eye contact, and he reluctantly releases his hold on the blonde. "You're right," He declares. "Sam, you and Elena go that way." Dean points to his right. "And me and Caroline will go this way." He points to his left. "Meet back here in five."

They couldn't afford to get too attached in their line of work, especially not in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, Dean knew this. He just didn't think it mattered all that much anymore. Caroline feels her heart inflate, as does Elena, but neither of the girls show it, just smile at each of the brothers and slink off in different directions.

* * *

"So," Sam begins, not wanting to walk in silence as they slipped through a small opening. "Have you always lived in Mystic Falls?" He knows that it isn't an excellent conversation starter, but he can't think of anything else to say. The flashlight he held leads the way, and Elena takes extra care in looking out for rats.

"Yup." Elena nods; reminding Sam an awful lot of Dean a she pops the 'p.' "I guess I don't live anywhere, now." She adds in disdain. "It wouldn't surprise me if everything has been burnt to the ground by now." Memories of waking up to her house burning flashed through her mind, and then she sees Jeremy's face.

Sam runs a hand through his hair, taking short careful steps with his gun hoisted. "Here," He says, handing her a small pistol. "This'll make you feel better."

Elena chuckles, taking it and gripping it tight. She hovers her finger over the trigger, pointing it just as Sam was doing. "Like this, huh?"

"Like that." Sam smiles broadly.

* * *

"You say you've never held a gun before?" Dean questions, watching as Caroline expertly flips the one he supplied her with between her fingers.

"I didn't say that." She retorts. "I said I've never held one like this before. This is a 9mm semi-automatic pistol right?"

With his jaw on the ground, Dean nods. He was, without a doubt, completely infatuated with her. "Yeah, it is. How'd you know that?"

"My dad." Caroline begins to explain. "He used to take me hunting. I'm more familiar with rifles though. He used to own a baker rifle; said it was the best one he'd ever bought. Plus, my mother's the sheriff." She catches her breath. "Well, was." She adds softly.

There are a few beats of silence before Dean soldiers on. He knows she doesn't want to talk about it, because he knew he wouldn't. "Hunting?" Dean queries genuinely interested now. "My dad used to take me hunting too. Still do it from time to time."

Caroline bites the inside of her cheek, processing the information. "Is that why you were in Mystic Falls, to hunt?" She asks. "During the summer, we get a lot of Deer down by the creek."

"Yeah," Dean chuckles, quite enjoying his and Sam's private, inside joke. "Me and Sammy went to your charming little town to hunt." Vampire's, he added silently.

"You and your brother are close, huh?" Caroline tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and looks up at the older Winchester with wide green eyes.

"Yeah," He says gruffly. "We've uh, we've been through a lot together." He suddenly stops mid-stride, arm outstretching to hold Caroline back. Fear instantly tightens her muscles, and she cocks her ears, trying to listen for whatever Dean seemed to be listening for. "What is it?" Caroline asks, almost paralysed with the thoughts of zombies parading about the warehouse.

Dean motions for her to be quiet, and slowly raises his gun. Instinctively, Caroline does the same, hands shaking. But she can't quite hear anything. Dean on the other hand, can hear it all; finely tuned senses honed perfectly with years of working the 'family business.' "Don't. Move." He demands in a hushed whisper and all Caroline can do is nod stiffly. Slowly, Dean surges forward.

He pushes open the double doors in front of them, reaching for Caroline with one hand and pulling her inside behind him. She grips onto his worn leather jacket, her palms sweaty, heart beating fast. Then, she hears it. Her eyes rapidly scan the room for some sort of life- or undead life in their circumstance- and they widen when she see's it.

It's the third zombie she's seen since the whole epidemic started, feasting happily on a girl around her age. Caroline notices that she's still awake, alive, mouth open in a silent scream. She has to fight just to keep the gag rising in her throat. Dean pushes her back against the wall and grabs for a piece of plywood haphazardly strewn across the floor. Damn he was going to enjoy this.

Dean has already swung down on its head with the plywood, knocking it away from the poor girl with her throat almost torn out and alerting it to another couple of warm bodies ready to sink its teeth into. Whilst Dean plays Baseball with the flesh eater, Caroline immediately skids across the floor towards the young girl, ripping off her cardigan and placing it against the carotid artery that was currently spewing blood. She knows from all the movies she's watched that a zombie bite spreads the virus, but she can't bring herself to let Dean plant a bullet in the poor girls head just yet. She watches, full of fear and concern, as the man in question jams his piece of wood into the flesh eaters eye and stands, victorious. What's more concerning, was the wide grin he was sporting.

"Why are you smiling?" Caroline demands, surprising herself by her angry tone of voice. "This isn't exactly amusing."

Dean pulls on the lapels of his jacket to straighten himself out and comes to crouch beside the blonde tending to the young girl with her throat ripped out. "Have to make your own fun in this world, sweetheart."

"Don't. Call me. _Sweetheart._"

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So sorry it's late, I was accidentally actually enjoying my holiday! Not very long, but it's late, and I'm tired, and a really good film is on haha! **

**Keep reviewing because I absoloutely adore it!**

**Over&Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** "Human Interrupted."  
**Rated**: M (for language and smut- which comes later later on.)  
**Characters:** Caroline/Dean. Elena/Sam  
**Disclaimer**: Ugh, I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural. There. Are you happy?

* * *

Chapter Five:

**Previously:**_ "Why are you smiling?" Caroline demands, surprising herself by her angry tone of voice. "This isn't exactly amusing." Dean pulls on the lapels of his jacket to straighten himself out and comes to crouch beside the blonde tending to the young girl with her throat ripped out. "Have to make your own fun in this world, sweetheart."  
"Don't. Call me. Sweetheart." _

* * *

Dean rolls his eyes at the flustered blonde he'd rescued only a mere couple of days ago. She already seemed to feel comfortable with him, which only served to confuse him. He and his brother would normally terrify people, not become acquaintances with them. But _this_, this was something different. Caroline sighs unhappily; trying her best to soothe the girl whimpering in pain on the floor, and punches him in the arm.

"Help me get her up." She orders, momentarily pulling away the fabric she presses against the wound as Dean obeys and reaches for the girl. Without much effort, he pulls her into his arms, and follows as Caroline leads the way out, gun at the ready.

"You do know what we have to do right?" Dean says matter-of-factly as he walks awkwardly down the narrow hall.

Caroline spares him a glance over her shoulder, eyes screaming in defiance. "I've seen the movies." She tells him. "But then again, this isn't a movie."

Dean shrugs. He can already tell that Caroline is going to be a handful, but he doesn't mind. "Tell me that if she eats your face in the middle of the night." The girl in his arms gurgles, knowing that he is referring to her and Dean immediately glances at her, a mixture of worry and concern highlighting his features. She looks up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. Dean's gaze softens. "What's your name sweetheart?" He asks softly. "Does it hurt to talk?"

Caroline's demeanour falters slightly. He sounds so sincere, so caring… and the way he calls the girl sweetheart strikes a feeling in her stomach that she can only pinpoint as jealousy, but her interest is spiked, and she turns to gauge what the answer will be.

"Anna." She whispers hoarsely. "Anna."

"I'm sorry, Anna." Dean smiles down at her sadly. "But I don't think that there's much we can do for you, now."

Caroline's heart breaks as Anna nods in defeat. "I know." The girl barely manages to choke out. "But," She coughs, blood spurting from her mouth and tricking down her chin. "It's okay." She finishes weakly.

Dean notices the small smile Anna wears, and can't help but return it at how brave she was being. He'd been in many life or death situations, he knew she was just covering her fear up, because he used to do it too. Caroline falls back as they turn to round a corner, and she checks for any sign of zombies before she nods an all clear. Back at the entrance of the warehouse, Elena and Sam are already waiting patiently for them, both bursting into action when they see Anna dangling from Dean's arms. "What happened?" Elena queries, concern lacing her voice.

Dean rests the girl on the floor, shrugging off his jacket and placing it underneath her head. "Zombie." He supplies. "Got her good, didn't they?" He directs at Anna, who offers him a weak smile.

Elena immediately drops to the floor beside her to inspect the wound. "Looks like you got there just in time." She whispers, pulling away Caroline's cardigan for a closer look. "The carotid artery hasn't been punctured, but she's losing blood fast, and a lot of it."

Dean stares down at Elena, surprised and thoroughly impressed. Sam is doing the same, but Caroline knows that this is completely normal for the brunette. "How do you know that?" Dean wonders out loud.

Elena shrugs. "My dad was the town doctor. I used to help him on the weekends; we used to get quite a few people in with similar afflictions." She informs him. "It was always interesting watching him work."

Dean and Sam lock gazes. So Bobby was right. Mystic Falls _did_ harbour Vampires.

"She's not going to last much longer if I can't patch the wound up and stem the bleeding." Elena says suddenly, alerting the others to the urgency.

"I'll see if there's a first aid kit anywhere." Sam pipes up, leaving Dean and Caroline awkwardly standing there with their hands tied as he skips off down the hall.

"So, doctor." Dean begins. "How many of these cases did you see helping your dad?"

Elena presses her fingers against the wound deeper, and Anna winces weakly. Caroline flinches. "Uh," She racks her brain, trying to think back. "It was a long time ago, I can't really remember." She concludes. "My dad died last year. His practice was shut down. It's an old apothecary-type shop now."

"Oh," Dean says in a small voice, not sure what else he can respond with. He watches silently as Elena tries her best to soothe the girl, assuring her it will all be okay. But he knows that lies are being fed. The girl, if she survived having her throat torn out, would eventually, inevitably, turn into a flesh eater and if they weren't careful, she'd convert them too. Caroline watches Dean with a wary expression, knowing exactly what he's thinking. He looks over at her, catching her staring, and Caroline immediately averts her gaze before bending down beside Elena.

"I guess we should try to introduce ourselves." Caroline says softly. "Hey, Anna, my name's Caroline. This is Elena." She motions to the brunette beside her. "And this is Dean." Dean awkwardly waves hello, his own way of formally introducing himself. "The guy that just left is Sam."

Anna takes it all in with tired eyes. She wants to tell them that she's cold. That she's aching. That everything hurts all over. But she can't find her voice. Can't find her strength. Instead, she sits there in Elena's comforting embrace, feeling the girls fingers protrude in her throat, watching them all and wishing with everything she had that she'd had the strength to hold on just a little while longer.

They all sit in silence for a few more minutes-which feels like an eternity to Anna- before Sam returns, holding a first aid kit. He hands it to Elena, watching as she pops it open to dig around for some gauze. "This is going to hurt," She tells Anna, who's looking up at her with scared, wide eyes. "But it's only gonna last for a second."

She takes the antiseptic wipe and tries to clean up the wound as best she can. Anna can feel the sting of the alcohol, and she bites down on her lip to keep from whimpering out in pain. Next, Elena unravels the gauze to wrap it around the bloody neck. Anna tries her best to help, lifting her head at certain points, but it becomes unbearable after a while. Dean, Sam and Caroline watch incredulously as Elena tends to the young girl, eyes fixated on the swift hand movements that secured the gauze. "Hand me the glue." She orders at Sam, who immediately obeys. As quickly as she started, she finished.

Dean pats her on the back in a congratulatory way, and Anna tries to thank her, but no words come out. "I know," Elena says with a soft smile. "You're welcome."

Sam braces himself to stand, pulling Caroline up with him as he did so. "We should uh- find a secure room for Anna to rest. This is too out in the open. Zombies can just stroll straight through."

Dean nods in agreement, bending down to pick Anna up again. "Lead the way, Sammy."

* * *

**So, the Anna in this story is Anna from the Vampire Diaries, not Supernatural. I was going to make it Bonnie, but I have a sort-of story in the works for her and Elena and Caroline; history and all that. I'm not sure if I'm going to include any other supernatural characters, but don't be surprised if a couple pop up. Tell me when you review which characters you'd like to see doing what, and I'll try my best to incorporate it into the plot.**

**Thank you for those who have continuously reviewed, you're all gorgeous. Followers and favourites, you're pretty special, too.**

**Over&Out.**


End file.
